THIS invention relates to a stackable knock down box which is primarily but not exclusively intended for the bulk transportation and storage of fresh produce such as fruit.
Packaging for fruit and other fresh produce is expensive, particularly in the case of sacrificial packaging which has to be disposed of after a single use. In many countries which import fruit, it is obligatory for the supplier in one way or another to dispose of the fruit packaging.
It is accordingly desirable to provide a knock down bulk fruit box which is reusable, and which can be stacked both when folded and erected. One requirement of such a re-usable box is that it needs to be sufficiently rugged to withstand repeated use and abuse in the erected and folded conditions, particularly when stacked.